Drosophila melanogaster females, when exposed to two males of contrasting genotypes, have a particular probability of accepting one genotype over the other as a mate. Data are presented to show that the probability of a female accepting a particular male can be enhanced if a female has had an earlier copulatory experience with a male of the same genotype. Modification of mate selection by early experience constitutes a form of learning. Experiments are proposed to more fully define the conditions and extent of early experience on mate preferences in this species.